


Pieces of Home

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS, Vulcan, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After STID Spock takes up residence at the Vulcan Embassy and does some soul searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Home

A cool mist surrounded me, seeping through the layers of my robes. Robes that were woven to resist the heat of the Vulcan sun and not the weather of a chilly San Francisco morning. I’d risen before dawn in the small apartment that I’d been given at the Vulcan Embassy. It was far from the ambassador’s suite that I’d lived in with my parents as a child, and that was fine. 

The Embassy had opened its doors, welcoming Vulcan’s lost children after Nero destroyed our world, I had not sought out a space then. It would have been too painful to be near the gardens that my mother loved, and it had been difficult for me to share space with the refugees on Enterprise on our way back to Earth.

But now it was different. Another monster came from the darkness of space, proving Dr. McCoy’s theory that space was dangerous, but this one had come from within. Admiral Marcus was a cancer, devouring Starfleet from the inside out, spreading poison and death in his wake. He had been the most dangerous of all. Nero was brazen in his hatred, as was Khan, but Marcus had been insidious. 

My home in San Francisco had been destroyed, crushed under the titanic weight of Marcus’ atrocity. His hulking monster loomed over the city by the bay, casting a shadow that sent a chill down the spines of each and every resident of the city whether it fell upon them or not. 

I nearly had an emotional display when I found that the Embassy had been spared. Vulcan being such a friend to Starfleet and the Federation had built close to the them, in many places their perimeters touched, and it was a miracle that this small slice of home remained. Because for me this was almost as much my home as Enterprise was. 

The Embassy was home in ways that New Vulcan never could be. My mother had tea within these rooms, and I’d walked the hallways with her and my father, learning all that I could while listening and watching those around me. Unlike Vulcan, I never dealt with bullies or those who looked down at me for being half-human at the Embassy. I suppose that was because it was of two worlds as I am. 

The sand beneath my knees had been imported from Vulcan to fill the grounds of the Ambassador’s meditation garden. My father was on New Vulcan with my older self, and his staff informed me that I should use this place while he was gone. They had also attempted to get me to move into my old rooms, but I had refused. But I could not refuse this chance to be surrounded by bits and pieces of home. 

There was still pain in my heart, grief for my mother, but it was the rage that still churned within me that I wanted gone. Khan had killed Jim and Pike. Marcus had damaged Starfleet’s honor. But beneath the simmering anger was guilt. I felt guilt and shame for losing control as I did when I tried to kill Khan. 

So I sat in the drizzle of the morning fog, wrapped in meditation robes and closed my eyes, seeking that moment of peace that was eluding me. I knew it was there. It was a beacon of safety and knowledge where I could find my center and regain my control. But each and every time I closed my eyes, I could see the same image flash behind my eyes, Jim’s hand pressed against the safety seal of the warp core, his fingers parting in the ta’al, and I was caught in the need to save him, to touch him, to let him know that it would be all right. 

It didn’t seem to matter to my mind that he was all right. Dr. McCoy found a way to save him. To bring him back to us and for that I would forever be grateful. Perhaps today would be the day that I could close my eyes and remember Jim waking up in his hospital bed and thanking me, with his eyes bright and clear instead of the light in them fading with death.


End file.
